The New Begining For Sasuke And Sakura
by J-Ninja421
Summary: The sequel to 'The Key To Sakura's Heart' After Sasuke almost dying at the hospital. The two are finally together and very much in love. Sakura realize being with Sasuke requires a lot of patience and back bone. What happens when they start to live together and restore the Uchiha clan? A lot of people will be against them. Will new evil appear? Sasusaku all the way!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Great Uchiha Can**_** Bake**

The beautiful cherry blossom is very excited for today. You know why? Today is her nineteenth birthday! Sakura woke up feeling a brand new person. Because this is the start of a new beginning! To her it's time to start being a grown adult then being a child.

As she gets up from her bed and goes in her bathroom to get ready. Lately she's been in the curling hair kick. Of course she wanted to dress up for her special day. What she selected was a white tight shirt while wearing a black skirt to top it off wearing black high-heels. Let's not forget to add the pink bond necklace.

Sakura closes the door behind her and walks downstairs too see her mother drinking coffee. She looks at her daughter and smile huge. "Sakura! Happy birthday my you look beautiful today!"

"Thanks mom I feel beautiful today and I feel like I am an adult now!" She smiles brightly.

"Haha that may be true but you will always be my little girl." She hugs Sakura with a tight hug and kisses her forehead.

"I know mom haha. I am about to go out is their anything you would like me to do?" Sakura asked before holding the doorknob.

"Yes...I want you to open this." Mrs. Haruno hands her a red present that has a white bow on top and there is a white envelope attach to the present.

"Oh mom you didn't have to get me anything. But I do love presents!" Sakura felt like a little kid at this moment but before she started to rip the wrapping like a hyper person her mother words stop her.

"Not from me. But from your father..." Mrs. Haruno's voice said softly.

The Pinkette froze and became quiet and handed back the present. "I do not want to open it."

"Wait! Sakura please it's a present from your father." Sakura's mom pleaded with her daughter. To Sakura it made her mad inside.

"Why should I open a present from him anyway? He DID lock me in my room for few months and do I need to remind you he almost killed my boyfriend?" Sakura voice raise with anger.

It made her mom feel horrible and sighed to herself. "You think I do not know any of this? Fine if you do not want to open the gift. Then at least keep the card and read it when you're ready." Mrs. Haruno grab the card and handed it to Sakura. She put it in her pocket and left the house.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the tea house to do serious thinking. It has been a whole year since the incident with her father and know he has the nerve to write her a letter and give her a present. Deep down she cares about her dad. But what he did is very unforgettable in Sakura eyes. How can she forgive. He is not in jail. Thanks to Sasuke.

(Flashback Start)

"Sakura please I did this for your own good! Please don't let them take me to jail!" Mr. Haruno pleaded with his daughter getting handcuff by the police force. Sakura is staring down at him being disgusted and hurt by it all.

"You deserve to go jail, father. What you did to me and Sasuke is very unforgettable." Sakura says in a harsh tone.

Sasuke is in his hospital bed he is still weak he just woke up from his comma moments ago. "Wait."

All eyes are staring at the Uchiha.

"Let him go." Sasuke says in a low tone.

Sakura eyes widen in surprise and doesn't understand what is happening. "S-Sasuke! He tried killing you if...Naruto and I did not show up in time you would have been..." tears are rolling on her face,

"I know. But It did not happen. I am willing to let him go but in one condition." Sasuke gaze at Mr. Haruno. "Never hurt Sakura again."

(Flash Back Ended)

Back then what Sasuke did for Sakura was very genuine. At the time Sakura was not happy about the choice Sasuke made. She learn to accept it because she knew why Sasuke really did it. Because her father is still here. His isnt. She is not ready to face her father anytime soon.

"Well if it isnt my best friend in the whole world and do I remember today is her birthday!"

Sakura turned around to face her and she smiled brightly and gave her a hug. "Ino! What are you doing here! You remember my birthday!"

"Haha of course I remember I known you since we were little kids. I so happen to come here doing a few errands. I got you a present." Ino went in her bag and pulled out a baby blue box present with a purple bow wrap around it.

"Gee you shouldn't have! May I open it now?" Sakura says with eager.

"Of course rip away." Ino sat next to Sakura as she rips into the present and her Jade eyes widen with surprise.

"Oh my gosh! You got me this purse! I was eyeing on this weeks ago how did you..?" It's a sparkle baby pink purse.

"Well I remember you eyeing on it and I knew how much you love it. So I had to get it for you. Do you love it?" Ino grin away because she knew this was a great present.

"Yes! Thank you! I will use all the time." Sakura hugged her once more. The two sat at the table drinking some tea and eat some dumplings.

"I am surprise you're by yourself. Are you waiting for Sasuke?" Ino asked curiously while sipping her green tea.

"We talk the day before and he wants me to come over tonight at his place." Sakura smiled.

"I wonder why so late. Do you think he haves a big present for you?" Ino chuckle.

"He doesn't have to get me anything. I am just happy spending my special day with him." Sakura took a bite of her dumpling and asked. "By the way are you ever going to tell me about your mystery boyfriend?"

"Oh I haven't told you about him yet? Well you somewhat know him. But I don't know how you're going to react if I tell you who it's." Ino became a bit nervous while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Alright it's...Sai."

"Woah what! Sai as in the guy that hit on me long time ago? The dude that fly's on a fricken fat bird!" Sakura ask with confusion.

Ino hide in her blush and tried laughing it off. "Haha well it's kind of a funny story. I will tell you from the beginning."

The two chit-chat about the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke is in his kitchen getting really psst off.

"Damn it." Sasuke says annoyingly. He is staring at his disaster kitchen. Bunch of flour, chocolate, and eggs are all over on the walls, floor and including him. "Is it that hard to bake a fricken cake..." Truth be told Sasuke wants to surprise his love Sakura a birthday cake. It's quite the challenge because the Uchiha has never made sweets in his life. Because A he never bakes anything sweet and B he hates sweets! He knows how much Sakura loves sweets so he wanted to do something special for her.

"How can I bake this? This is the fourth failure I made today." He stares while twitching at his miserable cake. He has tried so hard to bake it and follow the directions. Out of no where someone appears in his kitchen.

"I say this is a mess..." a familiar voice says trying to hold in his laugh. Sasuke sighs to himself and knows dang well who it's.

"Kakashi get out." Sasuke says short after spiting fire to cake failure number four.

"Sasuke have you turn into a dragon recently? Because that is an unusual way to dispose any foods especially a delicious cake." Kakashi stares up from his lime green book. "Do you need my assistance?"

"No get lost." Sasuke says coldly. Nothing new to Kakashi he puts his book away and sighs away.

"Poor Sakura she will never get to eat a birthday cake on her special day. Might as well eat a pie for her birthday." Kakashi is hoping it will make Sasuke change his mind.

"…." Uchiha looks behind him to see his sensei and asked with a serious tone. "You can bake a cake."

"Of course I can cook anything. Just say the word and I can bake the most delicious cake you have ever tasted in your life." Kakashi walk over to his student and summon his pink cooking apron. Sasuke stares at him awkwardly not daring to ask why he wears an apron. "Now pay attention! Let's make this cake."

After about an hour Sasuke successful bake a very good-looking cake. Thanks for Kakashi instructions who knew he is a great cook. As the Uchiha stares at his clock and his eyes widen. "Better hurry and clean up."

* * *

As the sun sets Sakura said good-bye to Ino and started walking to her handsome boyfriends house. She is very excited to see Sasuke. Her mind kept streaming of thoughts of what the big present is...As the pinkette arrive to the new Uchiha resort. It would always mind-blow her that Sasuke deiced to create a new resort. It sort of looks like the old but you can tell it's different. Sakura knocks on the door and waited till it open.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura exclaim with excitement.

Sasuke blush slightly seeing Sakura. To him she is beautiful and he is hoping that she will love the cake. "Come right in."

The two walk in the living. She sat on the tan love seat while Sasuke disappear for a moment to go get the big present. The nervous Uchiha return while holding the chocolate cake with nineteen candles on top. Sakura smile like a sunshine and gasp. "Oh my god Sasuke! You got me a cake!"

"No I made it." Sasuke place the cake on the side table and met with Sakura's gaze.

"You did it looks so good. I can not wait to dig in." Sakura says being so happy.

Sasuke spit out some fire to land on nineteen candles. Sakura close her eyes and think about her wish. In her mind.

(Please let me and Sasuke always be happy...forever)

She blows the candles as they vanish. Her Jade eyes met with the Onyx eyes. "Thank you Sasuke this was so nice." She hug him so tight. Sasuke smiled to himself but came clean.

"I didn't make this alone...Kakashi help me. I failed cooking it like four times." Sasuke says being embarrass.

Sakura giggle to herself and wipe her watery eye. "I would of love to see that. That is thoughtful of what you done. Now..." She pick up the knife and started cutting the cake and look at her love. "Eat it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on it's my birthday."

"…."

"Here I can feed it too you."

"No."

"Your going to make me cry..." Sakura starts to be teary eye. Sasuke has a sweat drop and had a angry/embarrass face.

"Fine."

"Yeah!" Sakura handed the plate to him and watch him slowly taking the first bite. She watches him chew it. "Well how is it?"

Sasuke became silent and mumble to her. "It's okay."

"Hehe I take it! Thank you for trying it for me." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke grin and place his hand on her check and lean in to kiss her. "Happy Birthday Sakura."

* * *

**Author's note- Awww how cute! XD Sasuke was a big boy for trying to eat a cake XD Thank you for reading!**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


End file.
